


Of dwarves, ribbons and orange blossom.

by KrimWritesAgain



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, gratuitous ffvi references, like Enlish is not even my first language what the hell am I doing?, zidane is the smitten one in the relationship fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrimWritesAgain/pseuds/KrimWritesAgain
Summary: Five times everyone believed that Zidane and Garnet got married and the time they really did it.
Relationships: Garnet Til Alexandros XVII/Zidane Tribal
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Of dwarves, ribbons and orange blossom.

Every meticulous student in Alexandria knows the first time it happened.

Narrated in less than one paragraph, there is the fake marriage of Queen Garnet Til Alexandros XVII and her future Prince Consort, Zidane Tribal.

A short paragraph in the long and intricate puzzle of events that was the great Mist War, often skipped to give more priority to the battle against the Soulcage, just an hundred of words after it.

Who really cares about a ploy to save the world?

The first time, it was actually an incident.

He was joking, he was just joking, he already had a smart retort ready for every comment the princess had prepared to chastise him.

Never would have he thought that Dagger, diligent and cold Dagger, the one that after a whole month had never once accepted a date with him, would just go along with the plan.

His blood froze and the mocking smirk he had on his face dropped.

The girl was really stunning, with an athletic body, big eyes and long, luscious hair and he had been attracted by her since at first sight, but a wedding was not in his plan.

Zidane was a free spirit, a womanizer, he had never been in a serious relationship, only adventures, and he intended to don’t let in change in the near future.

-Now, hold on a sec, Dagger! Don’t you get it? This is marriage, m-a-r-r-i-a-g-e!- in his voice there was an hint of desperation.

-No kidding… But we have to do it to go on, right?- she noticed, raising an eyebrow.

-Yeah, but… But that’s not reason enough!-

-Oh, come on!-

It was a mystery how she, usually so modest and reserved, was so chill about the whole situation.

_ What is she thinking? She’s supposed to be angry and say no way! _

She was a princess, wasn’t there a protocol for this kind of things, he asked himself going after her, dejected, toward the altar.

A princess, and a beautiful one too! And smart. And talented. With a voice as sweet as a canary, strong and firm in personality, but a gentle nature. 

A girl like her could have anyone, but she choose him for no reasons.

_ Of course we’re just trying to get past this village… Could it be that she… likes me? _

He thought, surprise, stepping on the platform.

She watched the brunette in his peripheral vision, unmoved and serious as always.

_ Gotta admit, I was pretty deep that night in the black mage village. Maybe that’s when she fell for me? _

He thought, satisfied.

He really didn’t know why he recounted so much about his past, since he really didn’t like to talk about his unknown origins. And yet that night he opened up to her, sharing his story, and he never felt so close to someone in his whole life.

_ I’m such a stud! _

He laughed, feeling so out of place in that situation, congratulating himself.

If he felt that way, he was sure the princess was the same!

...No, he couldn’t go in that direction.

He was not in love with her.

Was he attracted by her? Yeah, sure. 

Did he like her? A tons, but everyone who saw her long leg and big heart could agree with him. She was her first thought in the morning and the last one in the night, and he did swear to protect her but it wasn’t because he was in love.

He was just worried, he just wanted to be by her side and help her, like that night.

-Dagger!- he shouted, quickly, noticing that the ceremony had ended. -Now we’re man and wife! Time for the kiss!- he got closer to, finally, kiss her but instead of soft lipt he felt mud and rock, and in his arms there were just pebbles.

Maybe she was not in love with him for now, but it was okay, he was not one to back down from a challenge just because it was too hard.

She was playing hard to get, but it was a matter of time. 

* * *

The second time, it was Ruby’s fault.

-C’m on, honey! Just one time!-

-We’re too busy and it’s not safe! What is someone recognize her?-

-Don’t worry! Do ya really thinks that every poor guy has ever seen the princess in person? A wig, some makeup and she is unrecognisable. And ya know ya own me one, or I’ll just let Blank know about that time I walked in you and Emilia…-

-Yeah, alright, you won. I’ll try to convince her, but I’m not promising anything!-

-Love ya’ too, hon.-

Even if reluctant, Dagger accepted the part but just because Ruby reassured her that her secret identity safe under all the layer of makeup she was cacking on her face.

-I’m just doing it for my people, okay?-

Ruby had recently opened a theatre and she decided to organize a free show to “cheer anybody who was feeling distress due to the war”. Zidane knew that her ultimate goal was to show off her new place for advertising, but he still appreciated the initiative.

The selected play was a classic, Draco and Maria, an opera about a war, narrated by two young lovers separated by the conflict. In Lindblum, the show was always sold out, so it was a safe shot, but a problem arose during the planning: usually it was Ruby who played the leading role but, having to deal with both the backstage and the guests, she simply wasn’t able to be on stage and not a single boy in the troupe could just step in, not having a voice high enough to hit the notes meant for a soprano.

So Dagger, the only one they know with an amazing voice and knowledge of plays of any kind, was the perfect stand-in.

-I don’t know, Zidane, I’m not sure I can hit this notes, I’m afraid to make a mess… It’s my first time on a stage, after all.- she looked concerned as she leafed through the libretto.

-Are you kidding me? During “I want to be your canary” there were way more viewers and every single noble was moved to tears during your performance! Everyone was impressed, I tell you!-

-If you say so, I’ll do it! And say thank you to Ruby for the trust!-

When Ruby reassured him that the princess’ secret was in good hands she was not joking because the girl that was in the dressing room was not his Dagger.

Her long and dark hair were hidden under an heavy looking wig, laced with baby blue ribbons and bands and her body was hidden beneath a white gown with bell sleeves, too large and long for her petite frame; to warm up her complexion, the actress put some blush on the princess’ pale cheeks and applied some red lipstick.

-You are way hotter as a brunette.- commented the boy after a long silence.

Ruby brought her hand on her forehead, frustrated, while the princess just sighed.

-Do you think someone will recognize me?-

-Don’t worry, it will be fine!-

Zidane smiled proudly, watching the girl dance graciously on the stage with Marcus, who was impersonating Prince Ralse, his rival.

Garnet was amazing, and she managed to impress everyone with her voice during the climax of the first act and it was a joy to see the viewers feeling as enamoured with her as he was, waiting for the heroine to make the hard choose.

-You’re next, stop lookin’ like a love-sick puppy and get ready!- Ruby urged him, impatient, looking at Blank that dashed on the stage with his wooden sword unsheathed

He took a deep breath and tried to put himself in Draco’s shoes. He was a warrior from the West, he told himself, and he was back from the front to prevent his lover’s marriage.

He could do this, he told himself. It was not so difficult to feel the rage begin to build when he pictured her beloved in the heroine’s place.

-Maria!- he shouted, entering the stage, looking only at her beloved.

-Draco!- the blonde called him, with her voice as sweet as ever, -I’ve waited so long. I knew you’d come!- the lovely way the girl pronounced that words made his knees shake for the emotions.

-Maria will finally have to become my queen!- barked Marcus, trapping Garnet between his strong harms. He was so involved in the act that actual fury could be read in his eyes. -For the rest of my life, I’ll keep you near.- He sang in the girl’s ear, and she shivered.

-Back off, Ralse, I’m the man Dagger will marry.-

-It’s a duel.- shouted Ralse, before anyone could notice the mistake.

-Have ya gone nuts, Zidane? Durin’ the duel, tho!- Ruby scolded him after the performance, furious.

-Chill! No one noticed anything, it was a total success! No one threw their corset on the stage but I can tell that every girl was crying, they’ll bring even their parents to your next show!- he was not bothered at all by the scolding, still beaming for all the praises they received after the performance.

-What the hell happened? That was an amateur’s mistake! Why weren’t ya focused?-

-He was focused, but on his beautiful girl.-

Dagger, who was feeling out of place during the argument, rose her head and just stared at the redhead, astounded. 

-Blank, don’t be a pain in the ass! It was a mistake-

-If you wanted to propose to Her Highness so bad, you could have done it in a more reserved way!- the thief mocked him, outraging Garnet and silencing the blond who, shocked, petrified on the spot.

-Not again with this marriage thing, please...- pleaded the brunette, dropping on a chair.

-Again? Wait… Zidane? Ya proposed to the princess?-

-Now, this is interesting! You? With the princess? Garnet, please, tell me you rejected him!- now Blank was hysterical, almost crying just thinking about his best friend wed to the heir to the throne.

-I didn’t ask anything! It was her!-

-The Princess? With Zidane?-

-Speaking of shit taste…-

-We agreed to never bring it back… Just ignore it, please. Nobody asked anything and definitely there was no marriage!.

-Ya two are married? I’ll be damned if this isn’t the funniest shit I’ve ever heard in ma life.-

-I’ll let yourself know…- whispered Zidane while everyone, except for him and the princess, was laughing. -they’ll never let it go.-

* * *

Treno was a training camp for thieves.

The high concentration of nobles and burgoises, the everlasting shadows and the presence of dark alleys were like a kindergarten for the beginners that practised in the streets of the city of the eternal night before moving away to the continent, searching for treasures. 

Zidane was not different from hundreds of children that, for necessity or bore, had wandered in the city searching for the next victim or an escape route. And while his expertise resulted to be useful during their trip in the slums, his trademark tail made him an easy target to all the noble he used to steal from, causing a lot of distress to the team.

-It seems like I’m unforgettable. It must be my handsome face.- he joked, while Steiner grunted.

-Yes, sunshine, but we need that accessory and the only place we can find one is the Auction House.- said the princess, tired after the fifth escape of the night.

-Why can’t we send Zidane there? He robbed them one time, why can’t he do it again?- asked Eiko, swinging her legs from the chair in the inn. 

-After the first time they improved the security, it’s difficult to even enter. The only safe way is to buy it.-

The Auction House was located in the rich part of the city, populated by overly rich and bored aristocrats.

It was not a place for the kids, and Quina and Freya, whose features could not be easily concealed were too suspicious. Amarant was, obviously, banned from even stepping outside while Steiner…

-They run out of clothes of your size.- explained the thief, dropping a bag full of expensive looking vests on the table.

-Where did you find these?- asked the captain, noticing the exquisite details on a sleeve.

-I bought them, don’t worry. In a shop near the slums, but it was very small and not well assorted. - Steiner calmed down, satisfied by the explanation, and the thief suppressed a pleased smirk.

-So it will be just us to sneak in.- He concluded, turning to the princess, not surprised to see her eyebrow raised. -Hush, your dress is in the bag. The auction begins in two hour, but you women take too long to get ready.- Before she could respond, resentful, he grabbed his clothes and slipped away. 

-I hope that the noble you stole this dress from is not here today, or getting that ribbon will be our last problem.-

Zidan laughed, amused by her wit, and offered her his arms to help her with the long scarlet dress that was attempting to trip her at every step.

-I knew I couldn’t hide anything from you~

-I know you too well. Like I know you have everything planned.-

-Of course. I noticed this couple yesterday and I kept a close eye on them. Bourgeois, not noble born, filthy rich and eager to fit in the high society. You should see their house, it’s a maison! By the way, as I was saying, they are trying to be accepted, but you know nobles…-

Dagger sighed, shaking slightly her head.

-If you aren’t one of them, you are invisible.-

-That’s right. And that’s why they’ll never come to the auction, honey. If you are not a noble…-

-...Or a very talented actor…-

-It’s off limits.-

-It makes sense.- agreed her. -But how were you able to enter their house?-

-It’s easy. I seduced their maid.-

-Ah.- it was the only comment from the girl, who just lose all the playfulness in her eyes.

-No, like, I pretended to seduce the maid!- he hurried to correct himself, but it was too late, the damage was already done.

Dagger retreated her arms and lifted her skirt, straightening her back, while a mask fell on her face.

That stiffness reminded him of the first weeks of their friendship and the girl that was walking fast next to him, confined in a crimson corset hemmed with gold and in a puffy and heavy looking skirt slightly raised to ease her steps, was more similar to Garnet, the princess and heir, than Dagger, the woman he fell in love with.

The only difference was her hairstyle, now a short ragged bob, in a heavy contrast with the long mane that was a trend in the higher rank of the society.

-Dagger, it’s not like that!- he pleaded, running after her.

Dagger was not the only one who got better at reading her companions’ behaviours, because he too was able to tell after months on the road that, whenever she got pissed off, usually when he flirted with other girls, all she wanted was some time alone.

Usually, it was fine because it was her own coping mechanism and, even if it hurted him, he was willing to give her some space, but when it happened in situations like that, it was a problem.

-Nothing happened, I swear! I left before she was even able to take off her stockings.- 

His explanation backfired, because not only the princess didn’t slow down, but she even rose her head higher.

He was able to reach her only in the Auction house, where she stopped and greeted the usher with a gracious courtesy, while Zidane only greeted him with an hasty nod, to sit next to the girl.

-Are you gonna ignore me any longer?-

-If you are feeling so chatty, why can’t you go to your beloved maids?-

-Don’t be so mad, nothing happened! What was I supposed to to?-

-First of all, you have to speak with your wife.-

The couple then saw a man, in his twenties maybe, seated next to them. His hair, mostly covered by a large indigo hat, were ash blonde and his beard was short and meticulously trimmed, according to the trend in Lindblum. His elegant outfit and his shoes, polished and unused, made his status clear.

-I beg your pardon?- asked Dagger, thickening her Alexandrian accent to emphasize her belonging to the nobility.

Recognising the cadence, the man smiled at her, now sure of her true origins.

-I apologize, milady, I had no intention to overhear your conversation but your husband’s voice is not very low.- He responded quietly, sizing the thief up and raising an eyebrow in his direction. -And I do not like to see a beautiful woman in distress.- 

He knew that man for two minutes but Zidane already wanted to stab him in the leg, but he was the only one who had a bad first impression, because the redness on the girl’s cheek was not a sign of dislike at all.

-I’m Gerald of Nori, at your service.- he introduced himself, standing up to remove his hat and bring it to his chest, bowing slightly. -I have not asked to who I have to pay my respects.-

Dagger stood up with grace and adjusted her skirt carefully, but to the thief’s eyes it was clear how she was just buying some time, while her brain fabricated a convincing story.

-I’m Sarah of Marra, my lord, it’s a pleasure to meet you.- she introduced herself, avoiding her friend’s piercing gaze. Why she chose that name was totally a topic they were going to talk about at the inn, but his thoughts were interrupted when he saw the girl extend her gloved hand to Gerald, while the man was bowing once more to kiss it.

-And I’m Matheus Carinzia, the husband.- he stepped in, glaring at him.

He could feel Garnet’s intense stare burning his nape but he just ignored her, to keep the eye contact with the man in front of him.

Was that what Dagger felt everytime he returned home late from the pub to flirt with the waitresses? Was the burn in her veins a feeling she was familiar too, did she feel her guts ache too?

Was that sensation what Blank called jealousy and hated so much?

Moved by his instinct, he put an arm around her waist but, instead of feeling her stiffen under her touch as it usually happened, he felt her muscles relax and she got closer, laying on him.

-Are you two newlyweds?- asked the man, noticing how neither of them wanted to let go of the other.

-Two months and three days, but it seems like yesterday.- Lying was natural to him, especially if he put a bit of truth in every lie. He could almost hear the rally-oh of the dwarves and was barely able to suppress his laugh.

-Is it so obvious, Sir Gerald?-

-Crystal clear, Sir Matheus. Even three more months and trust me, there would not have been any traces of intimacy between you two.-

Heard such world, Garnet turned even more scared and, driven by her sense of modesty, she stepped away from his friend’s safe arm.

-Oh no, Lady Sarah, do not be so mad. It was a positive remark, it has been so long since I have seen a noblewoman so open that I could not help myself. I hope not to result too inappropriate. I am deeply sorry.- he tried to reassure her, but it was too late and Zidane was already lacking her beloved’s warmth. What the hell did he mean with “open”? It was a simple hug, but the princess got red, as if she was caught in a way more improper situation and Gerard referred to that display of affection as if it was a revolutionary stant. If that was their reaction to an hug, he couldn’t wait to show both certain houses in the slums of his hometown.

-I can not understand how a man with such a lovely and charming wife…- was it discomfort the one he saw in Dagger’s eyes -can search for solace in his maids’ arms, especially if the wedding has been celebrated so recently.-

That man seemed too involved and it was starting to go under his skin. How dared him to even make some insinuations, without knowing him?

-How I was explaining to my love, I’ve never cheated on her.- he spelled every world clearly, frowning. -And I have no intention of doing so.-

-Dear sir, I am not criticizing your lifestyle! I know very well the habits of high society!- laughed the man -Just, and take an advice from someone who has more experience than you, do everything outside your home, if you know what i mean.-

He was not born in nobility, but he could only assume that punching someone in the face in a place like that was not the proper way, according to the etiquette, to settle the dispute. .

Dagger, next to him, was merely controlling her rage. She was a born actress and during her years in the palace they taught her how to control her emotions in similar situations, but there were subtle clues that made it clear to him how she was struggling to maintain her composure, like the pure fire in her eyes.

-Screw the habits, I have no intentions of doing anything, neither whitin or outside my house. I love Sarah more than anything in the world and other women mean nothing to me.- he felt a small hand reach for his and he intertwine their fingers together, turning toward her. Dagger was still red, but this time it was not only the anger, but also affection colouring her soft cheeks. 

Her look was full of affection and tenderness and he smiled at her, still embarrassed by his impromptu declaration.

-And I trust Matheus.- responded her, smiling back at him, not even bothering to turn toward Gerald.

-I know how men of our rank are expected to behave, my lord, but I know my husband. He has a soft spot for woman and I’m not very proud of his past in that regard, but he would never hurt me, not willingly.- gripping Zidane’s hand harder, she finally addressed her interlocutor, staring right into his eyes. -So I beg you to stop assuming people’s actions based on yours or what they are supposed to do without knowing them. I totally understand your thoughtfulness,- her tone was peaceful but it was possible to detect a dash of irony in her words, -It is not polite to meddle where you should not. Now, if you please, I have to talk to my husband about what we intend on buying today before the auction.- she pointed at the auctioneer. -Good day, sir.- she concluded, ending the whole argument.

The nobleman stared at her, shocked by her bold statement, but scrolled his shoulder, whispering something while Zidane had to refrain himself from kissing her in front of everyone in the room.

That night they returned home with a bad full of accessories an unsaid words.

* * *

There was some irony in the whole “Angel of Death” mess because each of them, in one way or another, had saved someone.

Kuja gave his life to save the ones he tried to kill for months, Zidane saved the same world that he was meant to destroy and Mikoto… Mikoto saved the brother she was meant to replace.

Despite the fact that she was built to be a weapon of mass destruction, the young genome helped the thief kindly during his recovery, both with his food and his medications.

-When will you go away?- but, even if she acted in a gentle way with her hands, her words were sharp as always. -It’s been a year, your princess is waiting for you.-

If he had managed even to stand for more than a few minutes, he would have run back to her in no time. Dagger was the only reason he fought so hard to stay awake, trapped under the Iifa tree. She was his only light in the darkness of the roots, and it was her song, their sogn, that he sang, bringing Mikoto to him after three days of researches, she was the only thing she could see when he stared at the skyline.

-Very soon, Mikoto, very soon.-

-I don’t understand why you didn't send at least a letter to let her know that you are alive.-

-And ruining my triunfal return? I’m already planning it.-

-Zidane…- she reprimed him, not amused.

-Yeah, I know, but I don’t want her to see me like this.- he sighed, trying to move his bandaged legs. -She’d worry too much, I know her, and I don’t want to be another burden on her shoulders.-

-And making her believe that you are dead is really a brilliant way to lighten her, you are really a genius.- she said, flatly, while checking the bandages on his arm.

-I don’t want to give her more problems.-

-You Gaians are strange, I’ll never understand you.- she gave up, washing her hands in the basin next to the bed. -So, according to your logic, making your spouse believe that you’re dead is better that inform them about your conditions. I’ll have to write this down, because it’s another proof of your irrationality.-

-Wait a minute, Mikoto, who talked about spouses?-

-The dwarves.-

-Of course.-

-I went to their village and they recognized the tail. It seems like you made quite an impression.-

-It wasn’t a real wedding. We’re not even together.-

-I wasn’t familiar with the term so I asked 51 to explain it to me. According to them, it refers to two persons who love each other and make an oath in front of an officiator. Is the definition correct?-

-Well, yes.-

-Did you and Dagger make an oath in front of the officiator, the so-called priest?-

-More or less… yeah.

-And you do love her.-

-Even more than my life.- he confirmed, smiling softly.

-And she loves you.-

He wasn’t so sure, since they had never really confessed their real feelings, after all… but there was always affection in her eyes, and in the little things she did for him, and in her subtle words. 

-Yes.- he confirmed. -...But how can someone resist to this?- he joked, raising his eyebrow coquettishly, gaining a disapproving gaze from the fellow genome.

-Then, you two are married.-

-It’s not really valid outside the village and it’s not so simple…-

-Why not? Don’t you want to be married with her?-

It was a tricky question. He frowned, staring outside the window of his room, toward South, where he knew his beloved was trying to rebuild her destroyed kingdown from scratch. 

All he knew were some plays and how to kill monsters, he didn’t understand etiquette or how courts worked outside his scripts, nor he could help her with papers and bureaucracy. 

-Could you, for just one second, think about yourself?- asked his sister, understanding right away where his thoughts were going to.

Even if the topic came out a lot in the previous year, he had never really considered it seriously. Before meeting her he wasn’t really sure to be up to a real relationship. There was a lot to think about, like their young age, and all that went down in just a couple of months that had indeed compromised their mental health.

Also, they really never got together. He knew they worked well as a team and as friends, but as lovers? Spouses?

-No, I don’t want to marry her. At least, not now.-

Not now, he sighed, staring at the horizon. 

* * *

-Lord Zidane, I’m sorry.-

Years of training taught him to stay alert, even when focused on other tasks, so he wasn’t really startled by the appearance of a young lady-in-waiting behind him while he was out in the garden, enjoying the hot sun on his skin.

-Can I help you, Louise?- he recognized the girl, one of the new hired. She was cute, with her button nose and big dark eyes, taller than him even if she was two years younger. She was clumsy, due mostly to her inexperience, but despite the shyness she had been able to make friends and the other ladies-in-waiting treated her as a younger sister.

-Do you remember my name, my Lord?- she asked, surprised.

-I never forget a pretty girl's name!- she laughed, amused by her embarrassment. Even if he had no interest in other women that weren't his queen, his flirtatious personality never changed. Also, since Dagger was so used to his shenanigans after years of courtings, her reactions were no longer funny like before, while the noblewomen stuttered and got red after just one compliment.

Louise cleared her voice and began to twist the fabric of her skirt around her finger, not daring to meet his eyes.

-What happened?-

-I don't want to be indiscreet, believe me… But there are some rumors in the castle.-

The former thief held his breath. Even if hir origins were not a secret for anyone, they decided to hide some of the darkest parts of the story, like his kin to Kuja.

-What kind of rumors?- he asked, feigning indifference, ready to lying his way out of the rumors. He could not stain Dagger's reputation anymore, already compromised by her decision to let him, a thief, an urchin, move to the castle without an official union.

-I do not want to reveal the identity of the source, but they say that you and the queen are .. how can I explain this…-

This was actually worse than his relationship with Kuja. Who was the source and why did they know about their secret affair? They were careful and he only entered her chambers through the window when it was dark outside and he knew the Pluto were slacking off somewhere else; in public, she always had a chaperon, usually Steiner, and their manners were formal. 

-Lord Zidane?- the girl called him again, worried. -You seems pale. Are you feeling unwell?-

-No, I'm fine, sorry. What were you saying?-

-Is it true that you and Her Majesty are married?-

Again with that story! It had been years since the last time someone mentioned their infamous wedding.

-No, Louise, we are not married.- he sighed. -What else?-

-I don't want to go too in depth, but they say that you have been together for at least five years, since the beginning for your journal.-

This information confirmed that the "mysterious source" was not a close friend, since everyone knew that they started dating only after his return, three years before.

-And?-

-That you got married in a small village with a private ceremony and only your closest friends attended it.- oh, that sounded interesting. He wanted to show the world how the wonderful woman that reigned so wisely from the throne was his, but he began to appreciate the intimacy that only a small group of friends could grant. 

Even if he liked the idea of a big, white wedding, pompous and public that a queen like her deserves, he longed a small one, with their family and no one else.

-Mh…- 

-And you were so moved that you were unable to move during the ceremony and just stood there, pale.- impossible, he thought, shaking his head. If he got to marry his Dagger, he would have never been able to stay still! They would had to stick his tail to his body to stop the shaking. He could already feel it bounce against his leg, excited. And his cheek would have been red for the joy, not pale!

Certain was that the rumors in the slums were way more interesting and the nobles had no imagination for this kind of thing, because this wedding was not epic at all.

-And Her Majesty was very shy that she even refused to let you kiss her in front of everyone!-

Finally something plausible, since his lover was indeed very shy with public displays of affection and only allowed him to take her hand in front of their friends.

But on their wedding day, just like the day he returned, she would throw her shyness away to jump into his arms and, crying, she'd even smile in their first kiss as a married couple!

-Go on.- he hurried her, but he wasn't listening, lost in his mind: Their song playing while Dagger in white walked down the aisle with a crying Steiner next to her, stepping on the flowers Eiko had scattered on the red carpet; the Tantalus, dressed up but still out of place near Cid and Hilda; Freya and Sir Fratley, doctor Tot, Amarant and Beatrix, Quina and Vivi's sons, and was it a smile the smirk on Mikoto's face, happy to see his brother finally at peace? 

Only them, their family and their love. Perfect.

-...And you had to say something like "rally-oh" everytime… Lord Zidane?- she tried to catch his attention, even more worried about his spacing out. -Are you really fine?-

-Never been better, Louise, thank you.- he laughed, waving an hand. -Forget everything, and please remember everyone that Her Majesty and I are only two good friends that happened to save the world, nothing more.-

The lady-in-waiting nodded and stood up, removing the wrinkles on her skirt. 

-One last thing, if I'm not bothering you too much.-

-What?- he asked, curious.

-Everyone knows that you and Her Majesty are "only two good friends that happened to save the world, nothing more".- she said, imitating his flat tone -but I want you to know that no one would oppose if something really happens.-

The blonde, initially shocked by the audacity of the usually soft spoked girl, laughed.

-You know what, Louise? You're right. If we'll ever be something more than "two good friends", it will be thanks to you.- he winked. -And I'll ask Dagger to promote you. Now go, please, or Steiner will come after me for another kidnapping.- the girl beamed and bowed.

That night, he decided, an interesting conversation was going to happen between him and the young queen.

* * *

The first marriage between Queen Garnet Til Alexandros XVII and Prince Consort Zidane Tribal is known to every meticulous student, but the real wedding is impressed in the mind of every citizen of Alexandria, and not only for the plays and the legends shaped after the adventure of the group that saved the world.

It was one of the most memorable events of the aftermath of the war, with guests from every part of the world. It lasted a week, a week full of parades, fireworks and the newlyweds surprised the viewers displaying their talent in a tear-jerking play. Litographs and prints of the royal couple can be found even nowaday, showing a smiling Garnet in a bulky candid dress and Zidane crying next to her, with a soft look in his blue eyes.

Nobody knows that, on the last night of the celebrations, their big family reunited in Conde Petie for one last ceremony.

In front of the altar where everything started, the couple exchanged their vows, starting finally their story.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for all the eventual mistakes but, as I said in the tag, English is not my first language so feel free to point out my atrocities and I'll correct them!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
